


I'm the Sheriff, Ask Me How [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [14]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next step in the Sheriff Jack Carter Saving Eureka from Itself plan: find out a) what just happened, b) who did it, and c) why. (If he was lucky, someone with a Ph.D or twelve would fill in the how part.)</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Sheriff, Ask Me How [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm the Sheriff, Ask Me How!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451317) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



**Title:** I'm the Sheriff, Ask Me How!  
**Fandom** : Eureka  
**Author** :

###  [celli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** gen  
**Length:** 8:42  
**Summary:** The next step in the Sheriff Jack Carter Saving Eureka from Itself plan: find out a) what just happened, b) who did it, and c) why. (If he was lucky, someone with a Ph.D or twelve would fill in the how part.)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451317)  
  
Right click to[ Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20celli/I%27m%20the%20Sherif%20ask%20me%20how.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMjVueDlUTEYxcjg/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
